The invention relates to a method for moving chickens or other poultry. The term chickens used hereinafter is understood to include other animals which can be handled in a similar manner, in particular other poultry.
Chickens which are intended for slaughter live in a poultry house for six weeks, for example, which poultry house accommodates 20 chickens per square meter, for example. Poultry houses may have an area of more than 1000 m2 to 1500 m2. When the chickens are to be transported to the slaughterhouse, they must first be collected in the poultry house. It is usual thereby to place the chickens into crates by hand, after which the plastic crates are transported to the slaughterhouse on lorries. This is a very labour-intensive activity, which requires a lot of personnel. Consequently, the collecting of chickens in the poultry house can only take place when such personnel is available, and in many cases this is not the most favourable moment. As a result of that, the chickens often remain relatively long in the crates, which is not conducive to their health.
The object of the invention is to provide a method for collecting and transporting chickens, which requires relatively few personnel, which can be carried out quickly and efficiently, which ensures the well-being of the chickens and which is furthermore animal-friendly.
In order to accomplish that objective, the chickens are according to the invention moved upwards from the floor of the poultry house by means of a conveyor which slopes upwards from the floor on which the chickens are present, to a level at which the bottom of a collecting space is positioned. The chickens are preferably moved by moving a conveyor, in the form of a carrier on which the chickens are present, in one plane.
By moving the chickens upwards to the level at which the bottom of a collecting space is positioned, the chickens can be led into said collecting space without any personnel being required thereby. Preferably the number of chickens that are moved into the collecting space on the conveyor is detected, so that it can be determined how many chickens are present in said collecting space.
In one preferred embodiment, the conveyor and the collecting space are present on a vehicle, which can be driven through the poultry house so as to lead the chickens onto the conveyor. The vehicle may be provided with a seat for the driver.
The chickens in the collecting space are preferably moved by means of a conveyor, which in substance forms the bottom of the collecting space. The speed at which said conveyor moves may be lower than the speed at which the sloping conveyor moves, preferably said speed is controlled in dependence on the number of chickens that are detected to be present on said sloping conveyor. This makes it possible to ensure that the collecting space is filled properly, independently of the number of chickens which are present on the conveyor that moves the chickens obliquely upwards.
In one preferred embodiment several collecting spaces, preferably more than two, preferably four, are disposed one above the other, and the collecting spaces can be moved in vertical direction, in such a manner that several collecting spaces can successively be positioned in adjoining relationship with the sloping surface. In this manner the various collecting spaces can be successively filled with chickens, so that relatively many chickens can be collected in the vehicle. Preferably, the collecting space can be opened on one side so as to allow the chickens to enter, and subsequently it can be opened on the opposite side so as to allow the chickens to leave again, whereby the conveyor that substantially forms the bottom of the collecting space is moved in both cases. In practice it has become apparent that the chickens hardly move with respect to the conveyor, so that a small extra movement of the conveyor ensures that all chickens will be moved to a sufficient degree, for example outside the collecting space. The chickens are moved from said collecting space into a transport space, which transport space is provided with a bottom which is substantially made up of a conveyor, which is moved in the same direction as the conveyor of the collecting space, whereby the bottom of the collecting space has been positioned on substantially the same level as the bottom of the transport space. The conveyors thereby move over a distance which substantially corresponds with the length of the collecting space, measured in the direction of movement of the conveyors. The transport space may have a length which is a multiple of the collecting space, preferably a quadruple thereof, so that the transport space can be filled by moving a load of chickens from the collecting space into the transport space four times.
It is possible thereby to connect several collecting spaces disposed one above the other simultaneously to the same number, preferably more than two, for example four, of transport spaces disposed one above the other. Thus, four collecting spaces disposed one above the other can for example be connected to four transport spaces disposed one above the other, which transport spaces are for example provided in a wagon, such as a lorry, a semitrailer or a trailer. If the lorry thereby comprises eight transport spaces disposed one above the other, the vehicle comprising the four collecting spaces can fill the eight transport spaces in the lorry in two goes. If the length of the transport space is four times that of the collecting space, eight vehicle loads will be required to fill all transport spaces completely with chickens.
The transport means in the transport spaces can preferably move in two directions, so as to make it possible to load as well as unload the chickens on the rear side of the wagon.
In one preferred embodiment the transport spaces in the wagon are provided with a watering installation, so that the chickens can drink during transport, for example from a plurality of nipple drinkers which are fitted on watering pipes in the transport spaces in several places. This means a considerable improvement of the well-being of the chickens during transport in comparison with transport in crates, whereby it is not possible to feed the animals.
Preferably the wagon is unloaded by reversing the wagon to a position near an accommodation space for the chickens, whose bottom in substance consists of a conveyor, which bottom is positioned on substantially the same level as the bottom of a transport space, from which the chickens are moved into the accommodation space by moving the conveyors of both spaces in the same direction. It is thereby preferred to move chickens simultaneously from several transport spaces disposed one above the other into the same number of accommodation spaces disposed one above the other. Also the accommodation spaces are preferably fitted with a watering installation, so that the chickens can drink from a large number of nipple drinkers which are distributed over the accommodation space.
In addition, a sprinkler may be provided in the wagon comprising the collecting spaces, in the transport spaces as well as in the accommodation spaces, so that said spaces can be easily cleaned when chickens have been present in said spaces. Preferably a receptacle is present under said spaces, in which receptacle the cleaning fluid can be collected.
Preferably a number of accommodation spaces are jointly housed in a building, in which an acclimatisation installation can control an optimum environment for the chickens.
Preferably an accommodation space is opened on one side so as to allow the chickens to enter, and subsequently it is opened on the opposite side so as to allow the chickens to leave again, whereby the conveyor, which substantially forms the bottom of the collecting space, is moved in both cases. The chickens are moved from the accommodation space onto a conveyor, which is positioned on substantially the same level as the conveyor in the accommodation space, and which is moved in a direction substantially transversely to the direction in which the conveyor in the accommodation space is moved. The transverse conveyor can thereby pass a number of accommodation spaces, from where chickens can be moved onto said conveyor. It is also possible to move chickens from accommodation spaces located on different levels, by means of conveyors, to a level from where they are transported further, which level is preferably located at the level of the bottom of the lowermost accommodation space.
Preferably a conveyor is provided with a carrier, which moves in a flat plane, and on which the chickens can be present. Said carrier is preferably provided with interconnected grate bars arranged in side-by-side relationship, which are moved in their transverse direction. The spaces between said grate bars are preferably selected to be so narrow that the chickens can readily find support on said grate bars with their feet. The bars may be provided with a plastic covering.
Since the carrier is made up of grate bars arranged in side-by-side relationship, the construction is sufficiently open, on the one hand to enable easy cleaning and on the other to see therethrough. In addition, this is important with a view to supplying fresh air for the chickens and discharging the manures from the chickens, which manure can fall through the bars.
The invention furthermore relates to a device for moving chickens or other poultry, which device comprises a sloping conveyor, which extends between the floor on which the chickens are present to a level at which the bottom of a collecting space is positioned. The conveyor preferably has a width of more than 2 m, and in a preferred embodiment it has a width of more than 2.5 m. This makes it possible to move the conveyor over a relative large floor area of the poultry house.
Preferably detection means are present for determining the number of chickens that are present on the conveyor. Said means may for example consist of a row of ultrasonic telemeters, which row extends transversely to the direction of movement of the conveyor. This makes it possible to determine the dimension of that part of the conveyor on which chickens are present, so that it can thus be calculated how many chickens have been transported.
Preferably the bottom area of the collecting space is more than 4 m2, more preferably 8 m2, and in a prefer-red embodiment it is more than 12 m2.
The various spaces may be provided with closable openings through which chickens can pass, which openings extend to the bottom of the space in question and which are provided with a pivoted door, whose hinge is positioned near the bottom of the space in question. This makes it possible to pivot the door of a space open until it rests on the conveyor which forms the bottom of an adjacent space, whereby the chickens are transported to said adjacent space.
Further aspects of the invention, which may be used either separately or in combination with each other, are described with reference to the figures and defined in the claims.